


Fold in The Family

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose is a Good Person, David has a personal vendetta against convection ovens, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “I’m sorry, it’s not my fault your oven is so efficient,” David said, banging the tray of cookies into the side of the sink with a huff. Patrick had woken up to an apartment full of smoke, the alarm beeping incessantly.“Good morning David.” Patrick yawned, watching him start to scrape at the crisp chunks still stuck on. David sighed, dropping the spatula into the sink as Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist.“Good morning,” he replied, reluctantly. A soft smile flit over his face as Patrick pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.David is a disaster in the kitchen; it reminds Patrick of home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Fold in The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to fold in the cheese.

“I’m sorry, it’s not my fault your oven is so efficient,” David said, banging the tray of cookies into the side of the sink with a huff. Patrick had woken up to an apartment full of smoke, the alarm beeping incessantly.

“Good morning David.” Patrick yawned, watching him start to scrape at the crisp chunks still stuck on. David sighed, dropping the spatula into the sink as Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

“Good morning,” he replied, reluctantly. A soft smile flit over his face as Patrick pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“I can take over here if you get the smoke alarm,” Patrick said, fitting his hands over David’s on the cookie tray. Patrick wasn’t tall enough to reach it without a chair. “Can you crack the window?” he asked, rooting around beneath the sink for the more abrasive scrubber. 

The beeping cut off and Patrick’s shoulders dropped, a tension he didn’t know he was holding flowing out of him as the sound dissipated. “Thank you, David,” he said, turning to find him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you parents,” David explained, gesturing at the still warm over. Patrick reached over to turn it off. Marcy and Clint were coming to visit; they were set to arrive sometime mid morning. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Patrick said, grinning, “I’m sure they’ll appreciate the gesture.” David quirked an eyebrow.

“Mkay, but they won’t, because no one needs to know about this whole situation,” David said, circling his hand to encapsulate the kitchen. Dirty bowls were lined up along the counter, flour and eggshells on the floor. Patrick laughed, leaving the pan in the sink to soak. “Like, ever, Patrick.”

“Sorry, David,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he walked past to grab the broom, “got woken up at eight am thinking the apartment was on fire and found you trying to do something really thoughtful, misguided for sure, but thoughtful.” He grinned, watching David try to mop up a puddle of vegetable oil without actually touching it. “The people need to know David Rose got up before ten in the morning for something other than Mariah,” Patrick said, just to see David’s expression shift from worry to fond exasperation. 

“They really, really don’t,” David said, but he was smiling by the time they had the kitchen put back together. They were almost late to meet the Brewers at the cafe. David could be very persuasive in the shower and he had very little regard for time management as a general concept. 

“Boys,” Marcy called, shooing Clint out of the booth so she could stand to greet them. “It’s so good to see you, sweetheart.” She wrapped them in a hug before pulling back to look them over. She squeezed David’s arm gently and smoothed an invisible wrinkle from Patrick’s button up. 

“Good to see you too, mom, dad,” Patrick said, moving to greet him with a hug.

“Thanks for driving all this way, Mrs Brewer,” he heard David say. “We really appreciate you coming out. With the store-”

“Oh, call me Marcy, dear. We know you boys are busy. We don’t mind the drive, do we Clint?” Marcy asked her husband. He shook his head.

“We don’t mind at all, son,” Clint said, reaching out to pull David into a hug. They settled back in the booth. “We had a great conversation with your parents just this morning.” 

“Oh my god,” David said, horrified. “Deepest condolences.”

Marcy laughed, “They’re lovely people, David.” David responded with a noncommittal hum. Patrick settled a hand on his knee, thumb rubbing reassuring circles there. 

“So David tried out a family recipe this morning,” Patrick said, ignoring David’s confusion for the moment. He knew David was still worried his parents wouldn’t like the real him, but Patrick felt like he may have built up an idealized version of them in his head. Patrick loved his parents, but they were far from perfect people. Clint laughed, sharing an indulgent smile with his son.

“Oh, don’t mind them, David,” Marcy said, patting his hand across the table, “we can’t all be world class chefs.” Realization dawned on David’s face.

“You’re, um, not a good cook then?” David asked tentatively. 

“Not at all,” Marcy laughed, “Can’t be trusted to boil a pot of water.” She turned to her husband, bumping their shoulders together. “This one does all the cooking in our house.” 

“Oh,” David said, turning to Patrick with a grateful smile, “good to know.” Patrick pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Anytime, David.” Patrick squeezed his knee under the table; David was going to fit in just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also really love the fanon that Marcy is an amazing cook, just an idea I thought would be fun to explore.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
